


Caught

by stexpert



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top chan, a lot of kissing/making out, bottom woojin, getting caught, kinda soft at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stexpert/pseuds/stexpert
Summary: Woojin had the dorm for himself;  till Chan caught him, right in the act.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but i live for bottom woojin
> 
> And well, yet another oneshot i wrote instead of sleeping, so please excuse any mistakes.

The dorm was empty. Everyone expect Woojin had a schedule to fulfill; but he had a day off for what felt like once in a lifetime. He could do whatever he wanted to do. 

So he snuck into Chan's room, fell onto his bed and took in his sweet scent. He crawled around a bit, making it comfortable for himself. His face was on Chan's pillow, breathing in as much of Chan's odor as he could, making him feel a little dizzy. He rolled onto his side. His right hand going under the waistband of his sweatpants, touching his hardening dick. He didn't do this often. He couldn't jerk off that much because of their tight schedule, and he definitely could not waste this chance. 

He quickly removed his pants and briefs. His hand stroke the tip of his dick carefully, spreading the precum with his thumb all over it. He slowly pumped up and down, moaning into Chan's pillow. His other hand in his mouth, lubricating his fingers with his own saliva. When he thought his fingers were wet enough, he brought his hand down to his ass, sliding in between his asscheeks. He spread them, making his tight hole reachable for himself. He pushed one finger inside, moaning at the unfamiliar feeling in his ass. 

He was slowly going in and out of his ass, getting used to the fullness, still jerking himself off at a steady pace. As he catched himself moaning, he pushed his second finger inside, making him bite his lip at the burning feeling. He narrowed his eyes as he moved his fingers inside of him, curving them every now and then. Still pushing in slow, he sped up his pace at his dick, pumping up and down repeatedly. He heaved a loud groan at all the sensations he felt at once. He was heating up at the pleasure he was giving himself. Consistent moaning escaped his throat, telling himself he can add a third finger. It went in pretty easily, but still left a little stung, which made him whimper and moan Chan's name. 

Chan just arrived at the dorms, having a little break till his next schedule, but long enough to go home instead of staying at the company. He wanted to go shower, but got distracted from some noises and someone calling his name out, coming out of his room. He quietly walked up to his door, going in to the sight of Woojin jacking himself off on his bed, his hand almost completely up his ass. „Wo-Woojin?“. 

Woojins eyes snapped open and he froze as he heard Chan's voice. A muttered ´fuck´ under his breath escaped his mouth as he realized what situation he got himself into. He pulled his fingers out pretty quick and tried to hide his hard-on under his shirt. „Oh Chan.... it's- it's not what it looks like.... i just.... Uhm, i just...“ he stammered around, not knowing what to say. 

Chan looked at him, a big smirk on his face. „Woojin, don't play dumb, i know what you were doing. And it was exactly what it looked like.“ Chan went up to him, bringing a hand to his face. His other hand resting on his thigh, slowly going up. Woojins face went bright red and he looked down. „I.. i really don't know what got into me...“ . Chan moved Woojins face up, so that he was looking into his eyes. „Baby, there's nothing wrong in pleasing yourself. But i'll gladly help you out.“ Woojins eyes lit up at his words, lust sparkling brightly inside of them. Chan leaned in, kissing him alluring. 

Woojin was moving up the bed, taking Chan with him, not breaking the contact to his lips. He laid down, pulling Chan over him and between his legs. Chan's hands were roaming all over Woojins body, taking in every detail he could. Meanwhile their tongues were inside each others mouth, dancing, intertwining, fighting; sloppy and wet yet fiery and passionate. Chan eventually pulled away, gasping for air, while looking at the already wrecked Woojin underneath him, breathing heavily. 

Chan yanked off Woojins shirt, throwing it on the floor. Chan always admired Woojins body, and now being able to touch, caress and fondle it; he had to stop for a moment to look at him. „Chan...?“ Woojin sounded mazed, bringing Chan back to reality. „I'm sorry babe, your body is just so beautiful“ Woojin blushed heavily at his words, looking down Chan's body. He sat up, slowly unzipped Chan's jeans and pulled them down to an already hard dick. Chan removed his own shirt in the meantime „Like what you see?“ Chan winked at him as Woojin looked up at him, his face becoming even more red and stumbled out a small „yes“. 

Chan pushed him back onto the matress, his bed making squeaking noises. Himself following Woojin, hovering over his exposed body, grinding down onto his dick. Chan's boxer caused a friction between their dicks, not painful but already stinging. Woojin whimpered at the feeling, cauisng Chan to attack his neck; sucking and biting onto it, making Woojin moan loudly. „Chan- chan, can you please get rid of your briefs... i.. i want to feel you“ Woojin whined, trying to push Chan off. Chan had it off in no time, rubbing his cock onto Woojins, while going down his neck, leaving a wet trace behind. 

Woojin was already panting, Chan was driving him crazy and he just let it come over him; closing his eyes, focusing on the sensations Chan caused. Chan went down to his chest, sucking onto it, leaving a purple-ish love bite. He went over to his nips, circling one with his tongue, drawing a hot moan out of Woojin. One of his hands was stroking Woojins inner thigh, gripping into it every now and then, making him gasp. 

„Chan... please... fuck me..“ he moaned out. Chan looked up, leaned in, kissing him aggresively, licking into his mouth to grant him entry, turning it into a wet and steamy kiss. He lined himself up at Woojins wet and awaiting hole, moaning into his mouth as he pushed his cock inside. Woojin tensed up, making it hard for Chan to move „Babe, you have to relax“ Chan said in between their kisses. „I- i know... i just .. i never had something this big inside of me..“ Woojin whimpered, his expression turning into one of discomfort. Chan felt a little flattered and proud at Woojins words, but also wanted Woojin to feel good. 

Chan stabilized himself on his arms which he positioned over Woojins shoulders. Woojin took a hold of them, digging his nails into them. Chan went back to kissing his face and neck, trying his best to ease the tension inside of Woojin. As Woojins whimpers turned into moans, he started to rock into him at a slow pace, giving him time to adjust to his full length. As his dick was burried inside of Woojin, up to the base, Woojin heaved a loud groan putting his legs around Chans hips. Chan brought their lips together, their tongues playing inside of their mouths as Chan continued to fuck him, slowly speeding up. 

Their moans filled the entire room. Chan was now pounding into him, groaning at his tight hole. Whereas Woojin was moaning loudly at Chans dick, filling him up just right. Chan went in deeper, slamming himself into Woojins sweet spot, making him heave his back up the bed, gasping. He kept thrusting into him, both of them moaning in unison. While Chan was still pounding into him, Woojin loosened the grip on Chans arms to intertwine them behind his neck, his hands wandering through Chans hair. 

„Chan, i'm close“ he moaned right into Chan's ear, tightening around Chans dick at his own words. Chan groaned, quickening up his pace, fucking into Woojin over and over again. Woojin came with a high-pitched moan, shooting his cum up to his chest, becoming even more tight around Chans cock. His steady pace faltered. He hid his face in the crook of Woojins neck, releasing inside of him with his last thrust, heaving a loud groan onto Woojins neck. He kept his dick burried inside of Woojin, waiting for him to move his arms, both breathing heavily. Chan brought his face up to look him in the eyes, he leaned in for a passionate kiss, trying to alleviate Woojins tension. 

Woojin loosened the grip in Chans hair and put his legs back down, allowing Chan to move. Chan pulled out carefully, his cum flowing out of Woojin. He reached over his bedside drawer, taking some tissues to wipe Woojins cum of his stomach and chest, and his own cum out of Woojins ass. He climbed back onto his bed, cuddling up to Woojin, kissing his face gently. He brought his blanket up and covered both of them. Woojin rolled onto his side, his face burried in Chans chest, hugging him tightly. Chan stroked Woojins hair, planting kisses on his head, humming a sweet melody. Woojin fell asleep very soon, his even breathing against Chans chest making him tired as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I am: soft (for woojin, but it's what he deserves)


End file.
